1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paperboard containers, and more particularly to paperboard containers which are used to protect materials provided in roll form, such as stretch wrap, wall-paper, and the like.
2. Background of the Art
Paperboard containers are desirable packaging materials for the shipping and protection of goods because they meet many industrial needs. They are lightweight, relatively strong, easily manufactured, recyclable, and are relatively inexpensive. Paperboard packaging can also be easily designed to provide specific additional functions to the final packaging structure, such as handles, spouts, and the like. The preconstructed sheet of paperboard can also be itself shipped as a unitary sheet for use by a purchaser with little expectation of damage to the preconstructed container prior to its end use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,376 describes a unitary paperboard sheet which may be folded upon itself to form a paperboard container with a pour spout. The container comprises a number of different panels on a single sheet of paperboard which can be folded into a container with a pour spout as an integral section of the original sheet and the final container. This can avoid the need for special tools or materials when the end user places materials into the final assembled container.